Miyu's admirer
by Blackfang64
Summary: Miyu has got an admirer but who is? oneshot Miyu/Nao


**Author: okay I don't own Mai HiME, sunrise owns them. This based on about a year after the carnival. Enjoy. **

**Miyu's admirer **

'_There she stood the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She joined the church so she could protect Alyssa. She really cares about that girl, despite her being an android she is not far from being human. Her luscious red eyes and her silky cyan hair, I can't help but stare at her whenever I'm not being pestered by 'Lost souls' needing help'. _

"Nao, if you're not doing anything then sort out those choir books over there" Miyu said as she pointed over at the shelf. The red haired girl stood up trying hard not to blush. "Uh yes Miyu right away" Nao replied as she hurried over to the book shelf. Nao pulled out two boxes from the shelf and pulled all the books out.

She began sorting them but couldn't help looking over at Miyu. 'She really enjoys doing her job of bossing me around, I hope she hasn't caught me staring at her' Nao thought. She finished sorting the books out and placed the boxes back on the shelf.

The sound of foot steps echoed in the church as Nao turned to see a little blonde haired girl walking down the church isle. 'Oh great it's Alyssa' Nao thought as she stared at Alyssa evilly. "What are you doing her snot nose little brat?" Nao asked. Miyu looked at Nao with an angry look as she walked over to Nao. "How dare you call Miss Alyssa that" Miyu said as she materialized her hand into a sword. "Miyu please, don't worry about it" Alyssa said as she walked over to Miyu.

"Yes Miss Alyssa" Miyu replied as her sword turned back into her hand. "To answer your question Nao it's time for us to leave" Alyssa replied as she turned her head to Nao. "Whatever sees you losers later" Nao called out as she left the church.

"Miss Alyssa, can I ask you something?" Miyu asked. Alyssa looked over at the Miyu and smiled. "Sure what is it?" Alyssa asked. "It's about Nao" Miyu replied. "What about her?" Alyssa asked as her face turned into a questioning look. "Well since she joined the church as a nun she has been acting strange" Miyu replied.

Alyssa sat down on one of the church seats and looked over at Miyu. "What do you mean by strange?" Alyssa asked. "Well I keep catching her looking over at me, whenever I ask her to do something she sounds nervous and does the job a little too well for her and also she treats me a lot differently then to you" Miyu replied.

Alyssa smiled as she knew what was happening. "What is it Alyssa?" Miyu asked. "You don't see it do you?" Alyssa asked. "My eyes can see just about anything but I'm afraid I don't see it" Miyu replied. "Well it seems Nao might just have a little thing for you" Alyssa said as she smiled.

"What do you mean by that?" Miyu asked. "You know, Nao likes you" Alyssa replied. "You mean as in love?" Miyu asked. "Maybe" Alyssa replied as she looked away smiling evilly. 'Nao likes me? Could that be true?' Miyu thought. "Well come on Miyu it's time for us to leave" Alyssa said as she stood up and walked to the door. Miyu followed after with the thought of a certain red haired girl on her mind.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Meanwhile with Nao **

Nao turned the key and opened the door as she walked in. She walked inside and closed the door behind her as she made her way to the kitchen. She stopped when she noticed a note on the fridge.

'Nao, gone to stay the night over at Shizuru's place, there food in the fridge- Natsuki ps stay away from my beer!' the note said. "Well duh Natsuki, that's what fridges do, store food and delicious alcohol" Nao mumbled.

Nao and Natsuki shared the apartment as they saw it as a way to learn to cooperate with each other, but things don't go so well. When they weren't fighting they would usually be elsewhere. Most of the time Natsuki was with Shizuru and in which gave Nao the whole place to herself.

She never did feel lonely when she was by herself at home but occasionally the thought of a certain cyan haired girl came into her mind. "Miyu…" Nao muttered. She walked into her room and got dressed into something a little better then wearing nun robes. She came out in a pair of dark blue jeans and a red tanker top.

She wondered over to the lunge room and sat down on the sofa and watched some TV. Somehow watching TV by herself wasn't as interesting as it use to be. 'Damn that girl why does she have to be so… hot?' Nao thought. "That's it I'm going into town" Nao said as she got up.

She walked over to the front and grabbed her keys and walked outside closing the door behind her. She headed out of the apartment block and walked down the street. 'Hm I feel in the mood for some Ramen' Nao thought. She then found herself thinking she was being followed.

She turned her face a bit to see a guy following her. She picked up her pace and so did he until she found herself running into an alleyway. She looked around as she found herself trapped. She turned to the guy who had been following her and some others she guessed were his buddies.

"Alright creep, what do you want?" Nao asked. "You'll pay for what you did to me Nao" the guy replied. Nao was confused until she got a better look at the guys face. "Wait you're one of those guys that…oh crap" Nao realised as it was one of the guys she robbed during the HiME carnival.

"Help!" Nao cried out but nothing happened. "Hehe nobody's going to save you Nao" the leader said as he pulled out a long bladed sword. 'This doesn't look good, I got to get out of here' Nao thought.

She ran toward one of the creeps punching him in the torso and landing a kick on the other creep's head. They retaliated with a solid blow on her back causing her to fall onto the ground. She got onto her knees as she looked up to see the leader holding a blade at her chin.

"Your life will settle the score" he said as he raised the blade into the air and swung it down. Nao shut her eyes tightly as the sound of metal clanging filled her ears. She opened her eyes opened as they realised that she wasn't dead.

She looked up to see a blade just at the edge of her nose. She looked to see there was blade stopping the other blade from hitting its target. She looked to see that the blade protecting her was none other then Miyu's.

The cyan haired girl looked at her with her usual look as she then turned her attention to the thugs. The leader drew his blade away as he stared at the lady in front of him. Miyu stood in front of Nao changing her blade to a machine gun aiming at the thugs.

"L-let's get out of here!" one of them called out as they turned tails and ran. Miyu looked to see a rope in bin next to her. She grabbed it out as dashed past the thugs tied the rope on one of their arms and circled them all until they were stuck tightly together.

Miyu dragged them over to a nearby pole and gave them a glare. "If you ever try to harm here again, you won't be so lucky" She said as she walked back into the alleyway. She turned her arm back into a normal arm as she walked over to the injured Nao.

"Are you alright?" Miyu asked. Nao looked up as she gave out a small little smile. "I'm fine thanks to you" Nao replied as she got up. "Come on let's get you out of here" Miyu said as she walked outside of the alleyway with Nao trailing behind.

As they walked out Alyssa came walking around the corner holding an ice cream. "There you are Miyu" Alyssa smiled as she hugged Miyu. "I'm sorry I had left you alone miss" Miyu said as she knelt down. "It's okay Miyu, since you did save Nao-chans behind I presume she owes you her life" Alyssa replied giving Nao a little wink.

Nao just frowned as she pulled a face at Alyssa. "Hey Miyu what were you doing before you found me?" Nao asked. Miyu got up and looked at the red haired girl. "I was getting Miss Alyssa an ice cream but then I my sensors picked up your voice not far from where I was and then I found you" Miyu replied.

"Say Nao why don't you buy Miyu a dinner to reward her for saving you?" Alyssa asked. Nao gave her an evil stare before turning her attention to Miyu. "Well if Miyu wants to" Nao asked. "It would be nice, thank you Nao" Miyu replied. "Well in that case come on I'll take you to where I was going" Nao said as she began walking.

"Nao, doesn't your injury hurt?" Miyu asked. "Hm? Oh don't worry I'll be fine" Nao replied. They walked together, the three until they stopped at a familiar place. "Hey isn't this where Mai works at?" Alyssa asked. "Yep, no one's cooking is better then hers" Nao replied.

They walked inside and were greeted by an annoying face. "Hello Nao" the girl greeted as she jumped onto Nao. "Uh Mikoto get off of me!" Nao ordered as the girl got off. "Nao-chan do you want a table?" Mikoto asked. "Yes I would" Nao replied. "Come this way then" Mikoto said as she led the three girls to a table near wall. "Here you are, the waiter will be there shortly to take your order" Mikoto said as she dashed off into the kitchen.

The three girls sat down as they picked up the menus and had a look. Nao and Miyu sat on one side while Alyssa sat on the other side of the table. Nao sat there looking calm as she looked at the menu. 'Holy crap she's right next to me, okay Nao try to calm down and hold back the blood flow' Nao thought.

Nao's eyes drifted of the menu and onto Miyu's face. Nao was using every muscle in her body to hold herself from just jumping onto the girl and kissing her. Nao didn't realise it that the girl was staring at her back. Nao quickly looked back at the menu trying to look like she was reading it. Miyu just went back to reading the menu.

"So what can I get you three?" asked the waitress. Nao looked to see it was Akane who was asking as she stood there with a notepad. "Um I'll have the Tantan-men please, what are you girls having?" Nao asked as she turned her attention to the other two.

"I'll have the fish and chips meal please, what are you having Miyu?" Alyssa asked as she looked at Miyu. "I don't really care, it tastes the same to me" Miyu replied as she put the menu down. "Okay then two bowls of Tantan-men and Ramen Marinara" Nao replied to Akane's question. "Okay be back soon" Akane said as she walked away.

Nao sat there nervously as she tried to keep herself from staring at the cyan haired girl. Alyssa sat there quietly giggling to herself while Miyu just sat there hardly even moving. "So Miyu what do you do for a living?" Nao asked. "What do you mean?" Miyu replied as she looked at Nao.

"Well do you have any hobbies?" Nao asked. "Does protecting Miss Alyssa count?" Miyu replied. "Well Apart from that" Nao replied. "Well I can pretty much do anything, so I don't know if there's a point listing all the things I can" Miyu replied. "Who about you?" Miyu asked. Nao was caught off guard as she quickly tried to think of an answer.

"Um well I enjoy watching movies, bugging people and spiders" Nao replied. Miyu just looked at the girl and gave a smile. Nao's eyes widened as she noticed the smile. "H-hey didn't you just smile?" Nao asked. Miyu smiled as she nodded. "Hm I see the new emotions chip has finished being downloaded" Alyssa said as Nao turned head to her.

"Emotion chip?" Nao asked. "Yes it allows Miyu to have the emotions that a normal person would feel" Alyssa replied. "She can now feel and act like a human" Alyssa added. Nao looked at Miyu. Sure enough it was true Miyu did have emotions. "Miss Alyssa installed it this afternoon" Miyu said as she looked at Nao.

Nao's life felt like this was just going to get better. Nao turned her attention to her food. She dug right into it as Miyu and Alyssa just sat there looking at each other to how Nao was eating. Nao finished the last bit as she looked to see Miyu and Alyssa staring at her. "What I'm hungry" Nao said as she sat there.

Miyu grabbed a napkin and wiped Nao's face. "Hey, what the-?" Nao asked as she was being rubbed by a napkin. "Nao-san's face had food on it" Miyu replied. After cleaning Nao up Miyu and Alyssa happily ate there food as Nao walked off to get herself a drink.

Miyu and Alyssa began chatting as Nao walked up to the vending machine and put a few coins in and a coke popped out. She put a few more coins in and a cokes and lemonade popped out.

She picked up the other two and carried them over to the table. "Alyssa I hope you like lemonade" Nao said as she chuck Alyssa a can of lemonade. "Thanks" Alyssa replied as she opened her lemonade. "Here you go Miyu" Nao said as she handed Miyu a coke.

They drank happily on there fizzy drinks. Nao checked her watch and realised that it was 8 o'clock. "Hm perhaps we should go home now" Nao suggested. They all got up and walked over to the door. Nao paid the bill and walked out with Miyu and Alyssa.

They walked for awhile until they came to Miyu and Alyssa's place. "Well I'll be seeing you guys later then" Nao said as she began to walk off. "Uh Nao?" Alyssa asked. Nao turned around and looked at the little girl. "Perhaps Miyu should accompany you home so you don't run into any more thugs" Alyssa suggested.

Nao looked at the girl evilly before turning her attention to Miyu. "Well if Miyu wants to" Nao replied. Alyssa looked at Miyu and gave her a nod. "Very well then" Miyu said as she walked off with Nao. Alyssa walked inside and closed the door behind her.

Nao and Miyu walked along the path quietly as the silence of the night filled there minds. Nao knew she needed to say something to break the silence so she looked up at the sky. "Woah look at all the stars" Nao pointed at the sky. Miyu looked up and smiled.

'Wow they look so beautiful, is this what humans really see?' Miyu thought. Nao looked happily at the sky as she never seemed to even notice it. Miyu looked at Nao as they stopped just outside of Nao's place.

"Miyu I want to thank you for saving my life back there" Nao said as she looked at the girl. Miyu smiled as she rested her hand son Nao's shoulders. She brought the girl in and kissed her on the lips softly. Nao's eyes widened as a blush grew on her cheeks. Luckily for the darkness the blush couldn't be seen.

Miyu broke away from the kiss as she looked at the embarrassed Nao. "You're welcome" Miyu replied as she smiled. Nao couldn't help it anymore she wrapped her arms around Miyu and held her close. "I love you Miyu" Nao said as she began to cry. Miyu smiled as she wrapped her arms around the girl. "I love you too Nao" Miyu replied.

Nao silenced the girl with another kiss though this time both were kissing back. Tears poured down Nao's cheeks as she kissed the cyan haired girl.

'She maybe an android to everyone but to me she is the most beautiful woman I had ever seen' Nao thought.

**End. **

**Author: Well what do you think? The pairing may be strange but I reckon it's a good pairing. ****Tantan-men is a ramen dish to those who might've got confused on what Nao ordered at the restaurant. **

**To be honest I rarely see any Miyu pairing fics these days, so I urge fans to write more Miyu pairing fics! Remember to read and review to let me know what you thought about it. **


End file.
